Holiday Horror
by Starcosuperfan2015
Summary: It is Stars first summer holiday so Marco is throwing her a party but during the process Marco and Stars feeling towards each other change into a more romantic relationship. But two certain girls are jealous and get revenge what will happen to Star and Marco (Total Starco) I do not own Star vs the of evil.
1. Holiday begins

Holiday Begins

3,2,1 ( Bell rings)

WOOHOO all the kids cheered as they were coming out of school to start their well dererved SUMMER VACATION.

Star, Marco, Alfonzo and Ferguson were all going to Marcos house because Them four and Jackie and Jana were all going on holiday to the Diaz Beach house for 5 of the 6 weeks.

"This is so exciting my first summer vacation." Star Exclaimed. They hade summers on Mewni but Star was never allowed to go on holiday because in the Summer she hade to go to meetings and learn how to become a proper princess. So this was all new and very exciting to Star. _Hmmm Star has never hade a holiday so we shall throw her a party at my beach house she knows we are going there anyway_ Marco thought. "Marco can you hear me?" Star asked becasue it looked like Marco was not paying attension which he wasn't but he didn't want Star to know that.

"Huh yea Star this is going to be fun." Marco stated then went back into his planning of Stars party. Not before long The four friends hade reached Marcos house he unlocked the door and his parents were sitting on the sofa instead of packing. "Mum, dad why are you sitting down we need to pack we leave tomorrow very early." Marco asked in confusion. " We packed everything while you two were at school and Fergasuns parents dropped of everthing for him and Alfonzo." Mr Diaz explained. Marco and Star went up to there rooms to see all their suitcases packed neatly and ready to be taken downstairs so they took the suitcases out to the car and loaded them into the cars boot. Well Star didn't carry hers she used magic to take them so she didn't have to. After they finshed loading the car up with all the suitcases it was quiet late so Mr and Mrs Diaz was preparing everything for dinner while the teens decided to watch a movie.

"So what movie shall we watch guys and Star?" Marco asked as soon as he asked Stars face lit up and the she suggested in an exciting tone " We could watch the best movie ever SLEEPING BEAUTY!" but then Alfonzo started to gag at the idea of watching sleeping beauty. "Ew no that is a princess movie why don't we watch the best action movie ever THE R.I.P.D." Alfonzo suggested thinking that Marco would pick his idea but he was sadly mistaken. " I know we could watch this brand new movie I got called The Women in Black." Marco said and everyone else agreed Marco popped the DVD into the played and walked back to the sofa "Alfonzo move I always sit next to Star you can sit next to Ferg." Marco spoke in an aggressive tone like he was protective over Star. "Chill dude I will move." Alfonzo said in a frightened tone because he thought Marco was going to punch him." Marco are you ok?" Star asked softly her soft tone and her comforting words always relaxed Marco when he is mad "Yeah I'm fine I just want everything to be perfect uh I mean lets just watch the movie." Marco said nervously trying to cover up when her nearly blew the cover of his party for Star. The movie was almost over and Marco hade his arm around Star for when she got scared but so far she hadn't been scared he thought _wow she has toughened up a lot recently_ but his train of thought was broken when Star and the movie screamed and Star nestled into Marcos chest " Hey Star it is ok the Women in Black is only a character she can't hurt you I won't let anyone hurt you." Marco said reassuringly then he realized what he just said and he started to feel his cheeks burn up and he could see Stars hearts on her cheeks glowing. The movie ended and Star was asleep on Marcos Chest but Marco didn't know until he went to get up but he couldn't move then looked to see Star asleep. Ferguson and Alfonzo hade to get up and go to dinner "Star wake up." Marco said softly "Um uh sorry Marco I -I-I didn't mean to." Star stuttered nervously because of the situation they were in her hearts were all red. " Never mind Star it was nice." Marco said all flustered.

They finished dinner and Star said Goodnight to everybody but Marco she was still a bit embarrassed by the whole falling asleep on him. So Marco followed her upstairs everybody thought that Macro loved Jackie-Lynn Thomas but that was a cover his true feelings was for the magical princess from Mewni Star Butterfly because he thought she Loved Oscar but she doesn't she only pretends to love Oscar and his music because she thought her crush Marco Diaz loves Jackie -Lynn Thomas. "Star we need to talk like now can I come in." Marco said through her bedroom door. " come in Marco." Star said softly. Marco opened the door only to see Star lying on her bed hugging a book and crying "Hey Star are you ok." Marco asked she was his bestest friends ever he was concerned about her. " y-yeah I-I-I'm fine Marco." Star said while wiping away tears from her eyes " Star I know you if you were ok you would be happy right now and not trying to hide your tears I came up to say good night to you." Marco said trying to comfort her. "Marco I'm so sorry for falling asleep. on you I'm such an idiot I'm not even pretty enough for someone like you" Star said kinda of down but she was also very tired ."Don't you dare say that about your self you are extremely smart and extremely beautiful and let no one tell you otherwise and if they do well they won't know what hit them." Marco said in rage then blushed at what he just said then processed what Star just said and blushed even more. "Wait Star you think you're not good enough for me you're totally wrong about that it is the complete opposite." Marco said in complete shock then made her look up at him and continued " Star I need to tell you something really important." Marco said a little shyly but by this time Star once again fell asleep on him. "Doesn't matter I will tell you tomorrow Star, goodnight my little gorgeous princess." Marco said with a light heart then he kissed her forehead and her little hearts on her cheeks started to glow and she smiled Marco loved it when she smiled he tucked her into bed placed her book which said diary on the front (so he didn't look inside) on her bedside table d turned out her light. As he shut her door he was startled by the apprences of his two best friends "Ahh guys how long have you been standing there." Marco asked his two best friends his cheeks flooded with redness when he herd their answer the boys said in unison " not long just enough to figure out that you love Star." "Ok you caught me I do love her and I think she loves me but it is my imagination right guys." The boys just laughed " Come on lets get some shut eye we have a really big day tomorrow we are all going on holiday with your family plus Star we are all going to pick up the girls right." Alfonzo chuckled. then all the boys went to Marcos room and went to bed.

 **MARCOS DREAM!**

" Marco I love your beach house and the beach is so pretty." Star screamed with excitement

" Star do you wanna take a... m- moonlight walk on the beach with me?" Marco asked nervously as a sense of rejection washed over him.

"Of course Marco I would love to." Star said sheepishly and her hearts started to give of a pink glow.

"Star Butterfly I finally found you on holiday I see with Karate boy." Ludo cackled

" ULTRA MEGA UNICORN DUST WHIRLWIND!" Star yelled out

"HIYA!" Marco screamed as he Karate chopped buff frog in the back. Suddenly Lobster Claw captured Star and held her by her neck using his other claw he snatched Stars wand from her hand and threw it to Ludo

"MARCO, MARCO, MARCO." Star yelped in pain then suddenly Star died

 **END OF MARCOS DREAM!**

"AHHH!" Marco Screamed as he awoke from his nightmare when he awoke he realised he would die for Star he wants to be her hero. Suddenly his Teenage Dream came bursting threw his bedroom door surprisingly Alfonzo and Ferguson were still asleep.

"How are they still sleeping I herd you scream from my room?" Star asked Marco with a stunned look on her face.

"I don't have a clue." Marco said then they both busted into fits of laughter and that what woke the boys.

"Star what are you doing in Marcos room?" Alfonzo asked with a smirk on his face

"Marco screamed so I came in to see if he was ok how did you two sleep through it I herd it and I'm down the other end of the hall and you two are in the same room as him." Star stated

"We are deep sleepers." Ferguson replied

"Anyway are you ok Marco?" Star finally asked as she walked over to the bed and sat next to him

Marco couldn't help himself he started to blush like crazy he was just hoping Star didn't notice " Uh yeah I-I'm fine but thanks for checking on me." Marco said nervously.

" So what is the time?" Ferg asked

" The time is 6:50 that means we have ten minutes until we need to get ready." Marco said in a calm and collected tone.

"Well why don't we get a head start cause the earlier we are done the earlier we can leave." Star pointed out then she left so she can go and get changed ready for her holiday.

20 minutes later The boys came down stairs and went to say hey to Jackie and Janna who were waiting in the living room.

"You look really cool Jackie." Marco said this was the most calm he has ever been around Jackie

 _Wow I'm being really cool around Jackie wait I called her Jackie not my crush well she isn't my Crush anymore is she Marco. Marco you love Star._ Marco thought as a dopy smile edged its way onto Marcos face.

"Thanks Marco hey Marco are you ok." Jackie asked

" Hmm Yeah I'm fine." Marco said

 **Stars room.**

"Ok Star you are beautiful Marco said so himself but what if he was only trying to make me stop crying I don't know anymore the only thing I know for sure is that I just adore Marco he is so cute but I swear he loves Jackie who is downstairs with the guys." Star mumbled to herself while she was pacing around her bedroom she walked up to the mirror to check her outfit.

She was wearing a turquoise sundress that hade yellow and pink stars all over it she hade her hair in pigtails and she hade her usual devil horns headband on and she hade black sunglasses that hade pink rhinestones all over the handles she hade a thin white cardigan on and hade white and pinks sandals on. She picked up her star purse and her wand, her phone and her iPod with headphones of the side and put on her favourite necklace on it was a Star shaped locket one side hade Star and Marco 4 ever engraved the back hade I will always be there inside the locket hade a picture of Star and a picture of Marco. She turned off her light and walked downstairs all eyes were on her well everyone's apart from Marcos his were focused on talking to Jackie.

 **Back in the Living room**

"Wow Star you look lovely dear." Mrs Diaz spoke aloud once she said that Marco spun on his heels and his jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"Thanks Mrs Diaz this is a brand new outfit." Star said with a smile on her face.

 _WOW STAR IS GORGOUS! wait she is wearing the locket I got her for Christmas I'm so glad she likes it I need to tell her I love her but I'm so scared of getting rejected because I think she loves Oscar wait a minute her party tonight I can tell her by playing a song for her what song though what about Accidentally In Love I will text the band on the way down here._ Marco thought but he still hade that dopy grin on his face and Star started to giggle

"Marco why are you looking at me like that?" Star asked while she was still in her giggle fit.

"Huh Star sorry you look really pretty today." Marco said nervously as his face turned beet red and he did and imaginary face palm.

"Um thanks Marco you like totally cool." Star said as she blushed like crazy

"Well kids it is 7:30 we need to leave now lets go." Mr Diaz called out to the kids who were still inside the house with Mrs Diaz.

 **Narrator**

So the Kids left for their holiday and everyone was excited

THANKS FOR READING CHAPTER ONE OF MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION HOPED YOU LIKE IT CHAPTER 2 COMING OUT SOON!

Love Starcosuperfan2015 xxxx


	2. Star's First surprise

Stars First Surprise.

 **Narrator.**

Life was good for the 6 teens they were half way to the Diaz beach house and everyone was excited but some more then others. Star was a little bit upset about a certain blonde coming on holiday with them... JACKIE -LYNN THOMAS. Star is usually happy when Marco and Jackie were together because he loves her but now she is just jealous that Jackie and Marco are going to be together not her and Marco.

 **Stars POV**

 _Uh I wish Jackie wasn't coming with us on holiday. Actually I wish it was just me, Mrs Diaz, Mr Diaz and Marco so I can tell Marco how I really feel that I think he_ is _really cute and I love everything about him and everything he does. I LOVE MARCO SO MUCH I WOULD DIE FOR HIM._ I thought with a sad look upon her face because she knows he would never love a crazy princess from another dimension because she was to ab-normal for his taste plus they are best friends so he would never say yes to her.

"Star are you ok?" My best friend Marco asked me he was sitting next to me in the cart but on his other side is the skateboarding princess his life Jackie

"Y-y-yeah Marco I'm fine just thinking what your beach house will look like." I stuttered

"Are you sure you look super sad?" Marco asked me with a worried look upon his super cute face.

"I'm sure Marco btw looks like you are getting better at talking to Jackie you haven't gone all red yet." I whispered as I held his hand but as soon as I did that Marcos cheeks became red and he got all flustered so I let go.

"Um y-yeah I-I guess I have gotten b-b-better S-Star." Marco said nervously I just giggled I always found him cute when he stuttered like that but it is even cuter when he stutters when talking to me but why did he do that and why did he blush he never does that when I hold his hand never mind I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep.

 **Marcos POV**

 _I can not believe Star held my hand well she does it all the time but this felt so much different then usual it felt so right like I belong with her well I love her that maybe why I'm being so cool around Jackie and so nervous about what I say around that gorgeous princess Star but she will never date me well look at her last boyfriend he is a demon he is super natural plus she is a princess a magical one in fact I'm just to normal. I hate being normal I LOVE STAR SO MUCH I WOULD DIE FOR HER I hope she loves my party I'm throwing for her tomorrow._ I thought then the same sad/disappointed look appeared on Marcos face but Jackie was the one to notice.

" Hey Marco are you ok you seem upset?" Jackie asked me I'm stunned she ever asks if I'm ok.

"Yeah I'm just thinking I have two presents for Star since she is new to earth and everything my Family thought it would be nice and I'm worried she won't like them." I responded trying to hid the disappointment at the fact that Star would never say she loves me, never be my girlfriend and never accept my love for her.

"Jackie can I ask you something?" I asked her with full hope she can help me

"um of course Marco I-I think I know what you gonna ask." Jackie said but how would she know that I have a massive crush on Star and that I was going to ask if we would make a cute couple or if she knows anything about Stars crush on Oscar and things like that.

" Ok um do you know if Star still loves?" I asked but as soon as I did her extremely excited expression dropped to just a smile I wonder what question she was thinking of anyway what she said shocked me but something else shocking happens that sends me into a spiral.

"Star love Oscar no way she stopped talking and liking him 3 weeks before we all broke up for summer when he hurt her bad he said he would never date her for three reasons A. She is to peppy B. She is a magical C. she is not pretty at all she is not even his taste I thought being her best friend you would of known that." Jackie said with a puzzled look upon her face

"No she didn't I can't believe her something like this and she didn't tell me but told you and Janna instead that is why she was crying 3 weeks ago she just said Tom was being a pain again so I took no notice of the situation." I fumed Star never told me about that jerk Oscar being so crawl to my angel.

" Opps I forgot I wasn't meant to tell you and do you have a problem of me and Janna knowing stuff that you don't?" Jackie said playfully.

"I have nothing against it I'm just upset she could trust you two more then me and why I wonder." I Asked I know Star and that is just not like her.

"Why do you think stupid she doesn't want you to worry about her she is 14 she can handle boy troubles that's our Star so chill Marco." Janna said "By the way Marco you have a little something on your shoulder."

 _OMG Star is fast asleep on my shoulder aww she is so cute when she sleeps I have always known it every time she falls asleep when we are watching a movie I never pay attention to the movie when Star is asleep it is always her._

"Marco you are lost in thought again do you think we should wake Star up since we are here." Ferguson said as he was waking up him and Alfonzo always sleep in car journeys.

"Fergusons right honey we should wake Star up she wouldn't want to miss out on her party and her grand opening of her brand new bedroom." My mum said as she was climbing out of the car.

 **Narrator**

The Diaz beach house was beautiful more like the Diaz beach mansion. It was white and hade a lovely stone porch. From the outside it looked like it hade four floors of pure amazingness. It glittered in the sunlight. Everyone just stared at it in wow. The glittering sand and the beautiful sea was so hypnotizing. and the forest looked amazing and adventurous

 **Stars POV**

"Star I hate to do this but wake up." My best friend Marco said to me but I pretended not to hear him

"Star shine wake up or I'm going to have to tickle you." Marco said losing his patience I love to get him playfully mad

 _OMG he is trying to wake me up and Marco keeps pocking me and it tickles. Come on Star don't make a sound you want him to pick you up and carry you bridal style or tickle you anything to make him like you more as a girlfriend I'm still upset that I didn't tell Marco about Oscar but Jackie said she would tell Marco I loved him if I told him that Oscar made me cry she said it is none of his business and he shouldn't know because it would be my fault that he is worrying about me._

 _"_ That's it Star I'm not going to tickle you because you will hit your head I will just carry you inside." Marco said finally giving in. SQUEE

He took of my seat belt and I could feel his warmth and I could feel his heart beat in my chest it felt so right just him holding me in his arms.

"*yawn* Where are wow it is beautiful. Wait Marco what are you doing?" I asked even thought I was awake all a long and I could feel my cheeks burning so I tried to look away from him but his chocolate brown eyes are so hypnotic that I couldn't look away I bet I have a dopy smile on my face.

" Ahh Star you are awake I was hoping you would wake up until I put you down in the house see you didn't wake up so I didn't know what to do I'm so sorry Star." Marco said nervously I also herd giggles because Jackie and Janna could not look away from what was happening here.

" Hey don't be shocked and don't be nervous I didn't mean to scare you but on the other hand I hade a wonderful dream. Your beach Mansion looks amazing Marco plus put me down please." I insisted but he didn't listen

" uh no Star I will not put you down." Marco said as he was teasing me

"Hey I'm the Princess of Mewni I have power that you know of." I yelled at him

" Yeah I know but I have a surprize for you and I want to be the one to show you not my parents everyone but you know about it." Marco said that as he bopped my nose then Alfonzo and Ferguson opened the front doors and my mouth just dropped so did Janna's and Jackie's but that was more to the fact that Marco was carrying me into the house and not them hahaha girls one point to SB. Okay then he carried me Upstairs to the room on the end and that was my...

OWN BEDROOM! It was the best room ever it hade a balcony over looking the Beach and the ocean and a princess four poster bed. It was painted Pink with Yellow Stars. Marco was so cheeky he threw me onto my new bed so I hit him with a pillow so he grabbed a pillow and we hade a full out pillow WAS HILLAROUS until we got an audience then we couldn't stop blushing but I don't understand whyt he was blushing I'm I that embarrassing. Sometimes I really want to know if he actually likes me or is he just pretending because he feels sorry for me. My room Hade a secret door that lead straight to Marcos room I hade a private Bathroom and a wardrobe that looked like it went on forever I loved it you can tell Marco hade a word in it because he knows exactly what I like and this is beyond anything the guest rooms were on the bottom floor on the third floor was the indoor game room and underneath the main floor was a swimming pool they hade everything. I even hade a hot tube and a sunbathing area on my balcony oh and the entire back wall was a window how cool they thought of everything. You can tell by the screams of excitement that the others love the guest rooms.

"Oh Marco this is the best room ever wait this is the best house ever, Thank you for letting me come along on holiday with you." I cooed I loved him so much that I couldn't help it

" Um t-t-t-thanks S-Star I-I t-t-thought you might l-like it I-I-I designed it a-and y-yeah -I-I m-mean that I know you so well I could guess." Marco stuttered when he stutters my name I go into over drive but something confuses me he shuts my door and then joins me on my bed. "Star c-can I-I-I a-ask you a-a q-q-question?" He asked

" Um s-sure." I said but I'm now super worried I guess he wants to ask if I like him time to confess to him

" Ok here it goes why didn't you tell me that Oscar was being so crawl to you?" He asked I don't know what to say I just can't tell him that his crush Jackie told me never to tell you.

" Hang on how do you know Oscar was being super *Sobs* crawl to me." I said turning away because I didn't want to show Marco that I was crying over a stupid guy.

"Jackie told me, Star you should of told me he doesn't deserve you, You are Smart, funny, beautiful, your like an angel and your every guys dream he is just a no good boy with a keytar and thinks he can play when he was creating a mess of his life the most wonderful girl was right in front of him because don't let anything he says get you down he is the weirdo for not noticing this." Marco said blushing his head of I could see it out of the corner of my eye well sort of I was kinda crying.

"You really*sob* think that *sob* of me." I whimperd then Marco did the unthinkable _OMG did he seriously just do that and leave the room. I want him so bad._ I thought

 **Narrator**

Omg what did Marco do if you want to find out next chapter will be realised soon.

Thanks for reading chapter two.

LOVE Starcosuperfan2015


	3. Star's Second Surprise part 1

**notes.**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with school and my other story please forgive me if I don't update often then I should.**

 **Stars Second Surprise**

 **Previously on Holiday Horror**

 _OMG did he seriously just do that and leave the room. I want him so bad._ I thought.

 **Narrator**

Okay we know the big question is what did Marco do to Star well you are about to find out and thank you for reading my fan fiction I used to love this show when I was younger and I'm so glad I'm writing this.

STORY TIME.

 **Stars POV**

-Flash back-

"Star don't cry even though you are still beautiful with tears in your eyes, Lay down and I will get you at dinner time." My best friend Marco said when he called me beautiful I felt the heat going to my cheeks

I lied down on my bed as he got up to leave he kissed me on my cheek then I think we both blushed for a bit then I just smiled up at him and his brown eyes were so hypnotic that I could not look away. Marco went to the door put his hand on the knob turned around and said.

"I do Think you are all that and more my lucky Star."

-End of flashback-

 _OMG MARCO KISSED ME! Ok it was only on the cheek but who cares I will take what I can get It feels so perfect his soft lips resting on my cheek I bet I'm still blushing like crazy okay get a grip Star go and pick out an outfit for tomorrow._

"Ok Star you have a choice the pink tank top that has a picture of a star on it with the blue shorts that have the black and sliver sparkle belt or the shimmery blue tank top with the same shorts ok pink tank top for tomorrow." I said to myself trying to pick an out fit.

"Ding dong Star dinner is ready." Marco said as he was entering while I was laying out my outfit for tomorrow

"Okay Marco lets go I'm starving." I said as I bounced out of the room with my fluttering heart.

Marco could not stop staring at me when I was skipping of to dinner but he doesn't know that I know. Omg the dinning room looked like royal dinning hall from a palace or something with fancy chairs and everything it was amazing.

"WOW Marco incredible does even start to cover I'm speechless." I tried to say because I'm actually speechless.

"Thanks Star here you go your seat." Marco said while pulling out a chair for me

"Thanks you didn't need to do that Marco." I said he was being a total gentleman no one does that for me well no one my age. Of course the waiters in my castle always have to pull out the queens, kings and princess and princes chair for them it is their job to do so.

" No need to thank me I'm just being a proper host for a princess." Marco said as a sly grin and a blush edged their way onto Marcos face. Then he pushed my chair in and went to go sit opposite me. I just stared into his eyes and he stared into mine it was like we connected for a split second.

All of a sudden Jackie and Janna enter the room and stopped in amazement then Janna walked up and sat next to me then all of a sudden Jackie pushed me of my chair onto the tiled floor and sat were I was sitting with a smirk on her face she said to me. "Thanks for the chair Star you can sit over their at the far end of the table away from us." Of course that comment made Janna laugh but to my surprise Marco came over to help me up and what he did next was even more shocking. "Hey Star are you ok? Here let me help you up." He asked as I grabbed his hand I started to feel hotter in my cheeks and butterfly's in my tummy.

"Um y-yeah I-I'm o-ok t-thanks f-f-for asking M-Marco." I stuttered I made a complete fool of myself I just wanted to run away and hide from the world but that would help anything now and Marco is my hero for what he did next.

" That's good now Jackie got anything to say to Star and get out of her seat." Marco spoke in a aggressive tone.

"Um I am sorry Star and Marco I'm not moving from this seat because if I do I will have to sit in front of Ferguson and not you." Jackie said with a smirk but Marco didn't blush even though I thought he loved her.

"Jackie my house my rules so move." Marco said even more arggressive then before.

"Marco it is ok I will sit with Ferguson you sit in front of Jackie." I said I guess that Marco knew that I was upset about it though because he told Jackie to move again.

"Jackie move now." Marco said nearly shouting

"Fine, fine I will move." Jackie said as she got out of the chair to move she pushed me over with her shoulder luckily Marco was next to me so he caught me with one arm and I was shocked and hypnotised all at the same time. Marco pulled me up then pulled out my chair I sat down he pushed it in again and went to sit down

"You know Marco you didn't have to do that." I said blushing a little because he just gave up sitting in front of his crush for sitting in front of his best friend.

"I know but your my best friend I would rather sit in front of you then Jackie plus you where sitting there first." Marco whispered as soon as he said that food was placed on the table. We ate all the food really quickly it was delicious.

"Thank you Mrs Diaz that was lovely." I said and everyone nodded to agree with me

"Thank you everyone." Mrs Diaz said

"Oh Star I almost forgot here you go." Marco said handing me a piece of paper I unfolded it to see what it said and it said _Dear Star we have one more surprise for you go up to your room and you will find three boxes get changed and meet me at the entrance lots of friendship Marco._ I stopped reading it and rushed up stairs to my room to see what he hade done this time. Once I got to my room open the door to see three boxes wrapped in shiny starry wrapping paper I chose to have a shower first so I did then I got dry and opened my gifts the small box hade the most beautiful necklace I hade ever seen it was a star that hade you are my shining star engraved on the back the front was shinning gold it was beautiful, The second gift the medium box was a pair of hot pink sandals and a hot pink head band with a neon yellow stars on and finally the third was a complete outfit and make up. It hade a black jacket in that hade a neon yellow star on the back and a hot pink dress that hade My shining star written on the back in black and hade black stars over the front. As I got all the make up out of the box I found a note that said. _Star after you get ready follow the rose petals to the door and wait for me there -Marco-._ I was so excited I was so curious to what he hade planned so I went to go get ready with a big smile on my face.

 **Meanwhile down stairs and outside.**

 _Marcos POV._


	4. Star's Second Surprise part 2

**Notes.**

 **Hey everyone I'm over joyed that lots of people have followed and liked my story. If you like this one please check out my other story called The destruction of love it is a Winx club story it has comedy romance and a bit of Tragedy in so please read. Anyway Story time please enjoy.**

 **Starcosuperfan2015**

 **Last Time**

 **I went to get ready with a big smile on my face.**

 **Now Story Time**

 _Marco's POV_

"Ok everyone we have about 20 minutes before Star is coming down stairs so lets go this party has to be perfect." I said hurrying everyone up

"But Marco why in the world are you doing this for her?" Jackie asked as she strolled up to me

"That is easy this is her first holiday ever she never got one being a princess in mewni so I want to make it the best time of her life plus I love her and I'm finally gonna tell her." I said determinedly to get things done in time.

"Done the rose petals Marco. By the way Star isn't worth all this." Janna said smugly as she came down the stairs

" She is ok everyone she will be down soon so lets go." I said trying to keep me cool

"Okay everyone you herd the boss lets go." Alfonzo said as walked out the house into the party."

 **Narrator.**

The party was full of life Marco did the best job he could to make it perfect for Star. There were fireworks and a live band that were going to play all of Stars favourite songs plus Accidently in Love which Marco requested because at that time after the song Marco was going to tell Star how he really felt.

 **Meanwhile in Stars Room.**

 _Star's POV_

"OK one last check in my mirror." I said to myself as I checked on how I looked.

I was wearing the outfit and necklace Marco got me. I looked pretty but not stunning I knew that Marco was focus on Jackie all night I was doubting on going.

I opened the door to see all the petals placed down neatly I can tell Marco hade his word in it anyway I followed them like he said to. They led me to the stair case and I saw Marco he looked so handsome in his suit that I couldn't look away.

"Um hi Marco." I said shyly but loud enough for him to her me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Star." He said with his eyes as big as space ships.

I walked down the stairs gracefully then asked "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Marco said blushing a little

"Aww so sweet." I said blushing then I asked " So what are we going to do?"

"That is a surprise if you won't mind Princess Star Butterfly I would be delighted if you would join me outside." Marco said with a smirk on his face I just looked at him curiously as he bowed down at me

" Of course I would be honoured to Marco Diaz." I said taking his hand I felt a powerful energy like magic flow through me I wonder if he felt it to.

 _Marco's POV_

All I could do was stare when Star walked down the stairs in her brand new outfit she looked stunning as usual.

When she held my hand I felt a powerful energy like magic flow through my body

"Before we go outside you need to close your eyes." I said

"Okay but if this is a prank I'm taking you down hear me Marco." She said laughing

"Hopefully you will love it." I said crossing my figures on my other hand.

So she closed her eyes and I opened the door and led her out side.

"Ok open." I whispered into her ear while holding her shoulders.

she opened her eyes and she just stared in amazement

"Is this all for m-me?" She asked as she turned to face me

I just laughed and said "Yes everything you like it?"

"I love it did you do this Marco?" she asked while giving me a hug

"Guilty." I said while breaking the hug " Come on lets go have some fun there is fireworks a live band plus a snack table.

She just laughed and took my hand and started running.

 **No one's POV**

As the two teens got closer the band started to play Taylor Swift wonderland of course Star went to go dance dragging Marco with her. They laughed having the time of there lives then a slow song played.

"Um Star would you like to dance with me?" Marco asked nervously

"Yes Marco I would love to." Star said taking his hand. Marco put his hand around her waist and she put hers on his shoulder as the danced around the field two people were watching in the distance both looked angry.

"I'm so sick of Marco paying so much attention to Star and to me." Jackie said angrily crushing her cup spilling her drink.

"Jackie calm down look we know the plan to make Star hate him obviously our first plan by telling Star not to tell Marco about the Oscar thing then telling him ourselves thinking that he would of known already to make him mad at Star didn't work but plan two will hopefully." Janna said

 **Narrator**

 **What is Jackie and Janna up to?**

 **Why are they tearing Marco and Star apart?**

 **all the answers next chapter so look out for it.**

 **Love all my readers.**


	5. Love can be painful

**A few Notes**

 **Hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating school has taken its toll on me. Any way I would like to give a special shout out to a special author who helped me come with the idea to create this story. This person is TheAmazingturtle. Thank you for inspiring me with your amazing story. please check out the story it is called beach. Anyway enough of me Story time P.s. I don't own the song in this story**

 **Previously**

 **"But plan two will hopefully." Said Janna**

 **Now**

 _Jackie's POV_

"I know Janna but look at them he still is oblivious to my flirting and focuses on the prissy little princess." I said in anger

"Hey listen girl why don't we go have fun then straight after Marcos plan is done our plan will take in full swing." Janna said giving me a high five

"Yeah lets go and have fun." I said once again with glee and a smirk on my face

 _Star's POV_

"Thank you for this dance Marco." I said as my hearts on my cheeks begin to glow pink while the song came to a close I was still holding his shoulders.

"No problem Star tonight is your night." Marco said as he stepped apart from me and walked up to the stage he grabbed a mic and said "Hello everyone welcome to this party for my magical princess friend Star hope your first holiday ever is going really well, now a special song performed by me to Star, I hope you enjoy it."

The song started to play and I instantly new the tune

 _Accidentally in love Performed by Marco back-up singers Ferg and Alfonzo_

 _So she said what's the problem baby_

 _What's the problem I don't know well maybe I'm in love (love)_

 _Think about it , every time I think about it can't stop thinking about_

 _How much longer will it take to cure this_

 _Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it is love (love)_

 _Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing about love ahaawaa_

 _Come on, come on turn a little faster_

 _Come on , come on the world will follow after_

 _Come on , come on cause everybody's after love_

 _So I said I'm a snowball running_

 _Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

 _Melting under blue skies melting out sunlight shimmering love_

 _Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream_

 _Never, ever, ever will this love well I didn't mean to do it_

 _But there is no escaping your love ahaawaa_

 _These lines of lighting mean we never alone, never alone no no_

 _Come on, Come on move a little closer_

 _Come on, Come on I wanna hear you whisper_

 _Come on, come on settle down inside my love ahaawaa_

 _Come on , come on jump a little higher_

 _Come on, come on if you feel a little lighter_

 _Come on, come on you were once upon a time in love_

 **Marco jumped of the stage and walks straight to me singing.**

 _We're a_ _ccidentally in love_

 _Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love,_ _Accidentally in love_

 _Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love, Accidentally in love_ _Accidentally ..._

 _I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love_

 _Accidentally ..._

 _Come on, come on spin a little tighter_

 _Come on, come on and the world's a little brighter_

 _Come on, come on just get yourself inside her love_

 _I'm in love._

 **The crowed cheers as Marco hugs me and says something that made my heart flutter**

"Star there is something I have been meaning to tell you since we met." he started to blush I just stared at him and he finally said it

"I LOVE YOU!" He just stared straight at the ground with redness in his cheeks

"Wait you did all this for me because you love me?" I asked my heart was fluttering my cheeks started to burn up

"Y-yes." He stuttered I really wanted to kiss him but I didn't

"This is the most roman..." I started to say until Marco pushed his lips to mine I put my arms round his neck to deepen the kiss It was the best moment of my life he placed his hands on my waist I felt all tingly inside. I broke the kiss for air and just stared into his eyes

"I love you to Diaz." I whispered into his ear he just smiled and just stared at me I think he was to happy to think of anything else

"W-wait how long have you loved me?" He asked snapping out of his gaze I just giggled

"Oh you know since the day I met you." I said casually walking away to the drinks table I grabbed a bottle of coke when Janna approached me with a evil grin on her face

"Wow Star Marco kissed you big deal for you." Janna said picking up a bottle of lemonade

"Yeah I can't believe it happened I have loved him since day one and he kissed me." I squealed in happiness

"Well can I ask you something?" She asked me

"Yeah anything Janna." I said with a smile

"Are you and Jackie friends?" Janna asked I looked at her in confusion

"Of course we are, why do you ask." I replied

"Well she is upset and wants to talk to you." Janna said

"Oh ok lets go then we must hurry." I said

 **At the exact same time of this talk with Marco**

 _Marco's POV_

"What just happened?" I asked my two best friends who were standing beside me I knew what hade happened but I wanted to make sure this isn't a dream

"You just told Star you love her then you kiss her while she was mid sentence and finally she told you that she loved you all a long." Alfonzo explained

"Oh good it wasn't a dream then." I said with relief and joy suddenly I herd to very excited parents come rushing over

"Marco darling we are so proud of you, your first kiss at 14 we got your entire performance to Star and kiss with Star on video so you can always remember it." My mum said giving me a bone crushing hug

" Mum I can't breathe." I said gasping for air

"Sorry Son." She said letting go

" Star will make the perfect girlfriend son me and your mother are extremely proud." My dad said giving me a firm hand shake

"Thanks dad." I said I was going o find my beautiful princess but when a voice called for me

" Marco over here." I knew it was Jackie so I found her and walked over to see what she wanted

"Hey Jackie what's up." I said leaning against the tree she was standing under

"Congrats dude finally told Star how you feel." She said with a smile on her face

"Thanks but I have no clue what to do now." I said truthfully

"I have an idea why don't I help you practice you be you I will be Star." She suggested

"I don't know Jackie." I said uncertain to take her offer or not

"Come on please it will be fun and great practise." She begged I just rolled my eyes and said "Fine."

"Ok." she said she put my arms round her waist I just hade a blank expression on but when she put my arms round my neck and kissed me I was shocked she started to lean back pulling me with her

I herd footsteps then a familiar gasp and a bottle hit the ground _oh no it is Star and it looks like I started to kiss Jackie she is going to hate me._ I thought finally I herd an outburst of crying I hade a feeling lots of people were watching the scene and I just broke Stars delicate heart

"Y-You said you l-love me b-but you j-just u-used me!" She said crying my heart was breaking I was trying to stop the kiss but Jackie kept making it worse

Finally I broke the kiss and went to explain to Star what happened

"Star It isn't what it looks like." I said trying to reach for her hand but she moved it away

"Really it looks like you two were making out." Star said sadly tears forming in her eyes

"No he just was using you to get to me Star so thanks Star you helped us get together." Jackie said with a devilish smirk on her face

"That is not true Star." I said trying to reassure her but it wasn't working she legged it into the woods

"LEAVE ME ALONE MARCO I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Star screamed as she ran into the darkness I went to follow her but someone stopped me

"Jackie what are you doing?" I asked angrily she made me loose the love of my life how couldn't I be angry

"She isn't worth you stay with me I have loved you since I was 5." Jackie explained

"Jackie I don't love you and because of your jealousy Star is gone without a trace." I yelled

"Hey Janna was in on it to she loves you but she knows I love you the most out of us three." Jackie explained

 **Meanwhile running through the forest.**

 _Star's Thoughts_

Why would he do this to me he kissed me then go and kiss that skateboarding girl I wish she never came with us and Janna knew she wanted me to see it. Marco is a backstabbing jerk face two timer who doesn't love me because I can't skateboard and I'm an ab-normal freak. Why am I still wearing the outfits he brought me they are filled with lies Goodbye jacket with my name on it over my shoulder I shouldn't leave them in one place cause Marco will find everything at once and think I'm there if he ever comes looking for me which he won't because he is with his true love. No I can't even go back to mewni because my scissors are in my room along with my wand great. Ok this seems far enough here is the next place to place one of the items of lies on goodbye sandals the grass is soft so I don't need my shoes ok Star two things left your headband and your pendant. So lets keep running for now don't care where I end up as long as I'm far away from this place. WOW LOOK AT THE SCENE IT IS BEAUTIFUL. I can't even see where my last item was so good bye head band why in the world am I still in love with him his cute little mole on his cheek his chocolate chip eyes no Star stop thinking that way otherwise you are going to turn right back around and hey what was that sound must be a squirrel I can't be leave he owns all of this he said there is a fence at the very edge but I have been running for an 1 hour and I still haven't reached it. The final place before my stop to place my last item my favourite but the one with the most lies in every single letter engraved into it. Goodbye pendant. And good bye my love for Marco

 **while Star was running Marco was asking for help back at the party.**

 _Marco's POV_

"You know what Jackie and Janna I don't even want to be your friend so never talk to me again both got that." I said walking away trying to find Ferguson and Alfonzo

"Marco what in the world was that." Ferg yelled from behind me

"Yeah one minute your kissing Star the next you are kissing Jackie was this all to get Jackie to like you." Alfonzo said with disappointment on his face

"No Jackie tricked me plus she kissed me not the other way around she said she will help with Star but she just drove her away out of pure jealousy." I explained "You guys have got to believe me." I pleaded

"Oh we believe you." They said in unison

"So you would help me find Star." I said hoping they would say yes

"NO we won't." they said in unison again

"Why not?" I asked

"Because you kissed Jackie hurting our Star Butterfly the person we thought you loved." Ferg explained

" Ok le me see if I have got this right just because I let Jackie trick me into kissing her and by me hurting Star you won't help me." I said they both nodded

"ugh fine I will ask my parents to help." I said wondering of to find my parents

"Ah mum, dad I need your help." I said looking a little embarrassed

"No Marco you hurt Star." My dad said angrily

"How do you know about that?" I asked

"We saw you to." My mum said glaring at me I just went really red

"Well if you saw everything you would know that this isn't my fault." I said

"Honey I saw everything I'm not mad at you unlike your father I am mad at Jackie why would she hurt Star she is so sweet and innocent." My mum explained

"So why won't you help me.?" I asked confused

"Because you need to sort things out with Star you love her then you need to fix things." She explained then kissed my forehead

"Ok but Jackie won't let me into the woods." I said glumly

"Leave that to me..."

 **THANKS FOR READING**


	6. In The End Of Trouble

**Message**

 **Sorry for not updating school is a pain. I hope to update more frequently. I have Exams coming up so maybe not but definitely over half term I will be posting not just on this one but on my other story as well please check that out plus I'm writing a few new ones if you would like to check them out I will tell you the titiles in future posts.**

 **story time**

 **Previously**

 **Marco asked Star out but then kissed Jackie Lynn Thomas what's gonna happen to them, Is Star in danger when she ran off and will she forgive him**

 **Now Story**

 _Marco's POV_

"Mum what have you done?" I said as my mum ran to the gates with me trailing behind her

"Lets see when Jackie was kissing you I called her dad and he has come to pick her up he is super mad at her." My mum explained I hade a glimmer of hope

"Cool mum." I said then there was a loud Buzz and a crackled voice "Mrs Diaz this is Jackie's Father I'm her to collect her and Janna."

"OK come in." My mum said as she pulled the gates open he drove up the drive way and stopped the car everyone was looking at the car Jackie and Janna looked really nervous. Me and my mum walked up to him after closing the gates

"Welcome to our Beach house Mr Thomas." My mum said shaking his hand

"It is lovely to be here and what a brilliant place you have here." He said " I feel so bad about my daughters actions towards your son and girlfriend."

"Ahh yes Star we don't actually know where she is because of your daughters actions she went running into the woods." Mrs Diaz said as she looked towards the woods then an angry expression filled Jackies fathers face when she spoke.

Suddenly

"JACKIE LYNN THOMAS!" Her father screamed Jackie and Janna turned their heads where her dad was and was confused of why he was angry and why he was even here so she walked up to him Janna following nervously behind her

"Daddy why are you here?" Jackie asked he didn't speak he just showed her the video of her and Marco kissing

"So what it isn't a crime to kiss a cute boy." Jackie said rolling her eyes

"No it isn't but you shouldn't kiss a guy when he has another girlfriend Jackie." Her dad said with stern eyes glaring at her

"So nothing has happed to her, I don't think." Janna said and Jackie nodding saying she agrees

"Well we don't know that because she ran off because of your actions Jackie and Janna how could you." Jackie's dad said still glaring then he pointed at the car and said "Both of you in the car I'm taking you home, I will be back with your bags."

"Hey Marco I'm sorry that I messed things with you and Star up because I was jealous of how Star always gets your attention." Jackie said with a sad look on her face as she stepped into the car

A few minutes later Jackies dad returned with the girls bags he put them into the boot of the car got into the drivers seat and drove off.

My mum nodded at me and I went rushing into the woods a few minutes later I found her jacket I picked it up and carried it I kept running and found her sandals I took those to as I went along I kept finding pieces of her outfit that I brought her and the last thing I found was her pendant i looked down at it and just cried i have messed everything up. I kept running till i herd some familier sounds in the distance

 _meanwhile_

 _no ones POV_

"I hate Marco I positively despise him." Star said with tears flooding down her cheeks she managed to climb and sit on it's branch

"STAR BUTTERFLY!" Ludo screamed jumping out from behind a bush

"Oh hey Ludo." Star said glumly

" Wait where is karate boy?" Ludo asked in confusion

"Don't know don't care." Star stated

"I thought you and him were best friends?" Ludo asked

"We were before he became a backstabber." Star said as she just stared down at the floor

"This makes it easier where is your wand?" Ludo asked causally

"At the beach house but instead of my wand please take me away from here." Star just moaned

Then she herd some running towards them then she herd the voice of her ex-boyfriend coming to find her

"Star where are you?" Marco called out

"Ludo it is now or never please." star whispered

"Ok I will take you away from this place." Ludo said but a sly grin edged its way onto his face

"eversintaical take her away from the lost." Ludo chanted

A big light flashed and Marco ran in that direction all her saw was Stars limp body lying over a branch with Ludo standing next to her laughing a huge wave of sadness washed over Marco he thought this was his fault when he knew it wasn't he rushed towards Ludo

"LUDO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO STAR!" Marco yelled as he punched him straight in the face

"She asked for me to take her away from here so I did" Ludo said smugly

"But why you never listen to her?" Marco asked as he kicked the small bird

" I know but this time you hade upset her and I couldn't stand her moaning and being dismal." Ludo said Marco was gonna say something but he was shocked that Star told Ludo that he made her cry his face just looked down but then he saw Stars body lying there

"Shut it Ludo just tell me how to cure her and then go back to your dimension." Marco said

"Oh did I strike a nerve Karate boy to tell you the truth I don't know how to cure her all i know is that you have 3 days to cure her bye." Ludo said and with that he dissappered through a portal

"Oh Star what have I done?" Marco asked himself then picked her of the branch laid all of her items on her and carried her bridal style out of the woods he just looked ahead he couldn't bare to look at her pale face her smooth skin felt freezing cold in his arms he finally emerged out of the woods and back to the party he just fell to his knees and his two best friends rushed over then it started to rain but Marco didn't care anymore thanks to his actions Star paid the price.

"Marco what happed to Star?" Ferguson asked but he could tell by his expression that it was to painful for him

"Star died." Marco whispered

"Oh we are sorry dude we knew you loved her so much." Alfonzo said kneeling down next to Marco who still was holding Star

"Come on it's raining can't we go inside now." Ferguson pleaded then Alfonzo slapped him in the leg and just glared

"Ok lets go inside" Marco said standing up still holding the princess

"Marco dear did you find Star... oh no I'm so sorry son." Marco mum said walking over to me

"No mum this is my fault lets go inside I need some time alone." Marco said walking towards the house.

 **Notes**

 **Well that's the end what a tragic ending though. and some many questions like what is gonna happen to Marco?, Is Star actually dead? and Is this Marcos fault,** **Jackie's or Ludo's? Write in the comments what questions you had about the story.**

 **Come and read the next chapter to find out**


	7. Stars Return

**So sorry for not updating in ages I have been busy helping my friend with her account please check her out her name is Fictiongirl232323. she has written stories for Miraculous tales of ladybug and cat noir and Sofia the first so please give her love and support. Anyway story time.**

 **Chapter 7 Star Returns.**

 _Marco's POV_

I carried my princess's limp body up to her chamber and laid her on her bed. I sat down next to her only feeling guilty of this situation I was soaking wet but I didn't care. Every one else was downstairs playing bored games I knew I hade to tell them it was my job to so I called Star's Mum and dad

"Mirror call mum." I said angrily

"Hello Marco what is wrong dear?" Queen Butterfly asked

"Um there has been an accident and Star needs you." I said moving out of the way to show her Star's body on her bed

"What happed to her Marco?" She asked as sadness filled her voice and tears formed in the corners of her eyes

"Ludo was trying to get her wand and as we think..." I started then gulped as I continued "He killed her." by this time I was almost crying and Queen butterfly was crying her eyes out with King river by her side he said.

"Well be there in five minutes." With that he shut of the mirror and soon after my mum came in with a glass of water for me

"How are you?" She asked handing me the glass

"Oh mum this is all my fault I couldn't save her, it was similar to the dream I hade back home before we left." I said crying then there was a knock at the door.

"I will be right back." Mum said walking out the room

( in the distance)

"Mr and Mrs Butterfly I'm sure Marco told you what has happed." My mum said

"Yes can we see our daughter?" Mrs Butterfly asked

"Of course follow me please." My mum said leading them towards Stars room.

"I do say your place is fantastic Mrs Diaz." Mr Butterfly said

"Why thank you King Butterfly." My mum said

"Please call me River our children are best friends after all." River said entering Star's room

"Wow defiantly a room fit for a princess." River complimented

"Thank you my son Marco designed it." Mrs Diaz replied then Queen Butterfly ran over to Star and me

"My beautiful daughter." She wept I ran up to mum and gave her a hug trying not to cry

"Marco it is ok to cry you just lost your best friend it is only natural to cry." My mum said looking down at me then I just let it all out

"She is not dead, Marco please come here." Mrs Butterfly said I walked over tears still trickling down my cheeks

"Star is in a dead like trance you and only you can still save her, that is if you know where to find true love."She explained my face lit up but then I knew after today Star probably hade no feelings what so ever for me after what I did today I was probably worse then Tom her crazy demon ex boyfriend.

"How can I save her?" I asked

"Like I said True love your the only boy our daughter has said she has ever truly loved now if you love her in return then you can save her." Mrs Butterfly said patting my head

"But it is my fault Star is like this well partly anyway." I said looking at the floor

"Wait what you said Ludo did this." Mrs Butterfly said puzzled

"He put her in this state but she wouldn't of been near Ludo if I didn't make her upset and run off into the woods." I explained

"Marco this is not your fault and you know it isn't your just on a guilt trip." My mum said coming over to comfort me

"What is going on?" River asked the Mrs Diaz took out her phone and showed them the video then explained that Jackie got jealous of this and basically it is her fault Star is dead

"Marco, we already think of you as our son and this is not your fault but it is your Job to bring her back." Mrs Butterfly said

"Thanks ok I'm ready to do this but what if she doesn't forgive me for hurting her." I said

"Prove that you love her." River said

"Ok proof of my love for Star will bring her back what about true love's kiss the most powerful magic ever." I said in excitement

"Corny but ok." My mum said

"It is from one of Star's favourite Disney movies Enchanted." I explained

we stood in silence till they realized I wanted to be alone when I kissed Star so they all left the room until me and Star where the only ones left in the room I decided to kiss her like prince Phillip does from Sleeping beauty. I kneeled down beside Star she reminded me a lot of princess Aurora her long blonde hair her kind attitude and her sapphire eyes usually gleaming with excitement. I didn't hesitate I kissed her right on the lips I felt good even if it only lasted a split second I moved my head away to see colour coming back to her face and a small smile forming on her lips. I stand back as a white light glows from Star then Star is lifted into the air her hair going crazy and her eyes gleaming in the white light. When the light fades away Star is standing there in front of me I start to cry for all the joy I am feeling inside I run up to her and Lift her in the air she starts to giggle.

"Star your back I thought I lost you forever." I said and with that everyone came in

"STAR!" They all shouted in unison

"Mum, Dad what are you doing here?" Star asked

"Well young Marco here called us." Mrs Butterfly said

Everyone was happy so at Stars return and because every one was talking to her I didn't get a chance to apologise to her so I sat on my balcony drinking some lemonade. Until the princess walked up behind me

"Marco we need to talk." Star said I looked up at her

"Yeah I know." I said in agreement Star stood in silence so I took the first turn at talking

"Star I'm so deeply sorry about the whole Jackie kissing me thing." I said looking into her eyes

"You are?" She asked me quizzically

"Of course I should of known Jackie was gonna trick me into hurting you." I said

"Well then why didn't you stop her?" Star asked looking like she was about to cry

"Believe me they are not gonna bother us any more." I said walking up to her

"Marco I think w-we shouldn't date." Star says as some tears trickle down her cheeks

"Wait why?" I asked almost crying

"if people are gonna keep doing things to break us up then it would be better that we never start I'm sorry Marco." Star said crying and handing me the pendant I got her

 **Well what a sad ending to this chapter get ready for the next one. Hopefully being uploaded today or tomorrow.**


	8. Hero or Boy

**Previously**

 **I'm sorry Marco." Star said crying and handing me the pendant I got** **her**

 **Now Chapter 8: A Hero or a boy**

 _Star's POV_

I ran out of Marco's room crying I can't believe I just denied the only man I love but if I am gonna get hurt every time people see us together then it is not worth my feelings getting hurt.

"Star sweetheart we are going home now." My mum said

"Ok bye mum bye dad." I said giving them a hug I saw Marco looking sad with red puffy eyes looking at something in his hand at the top of the stair case.

I yawned so I decided to go to bed

"Goodnight everyone." I said walking up the stairs

"Goodnight Star." they yelled up in unison

I saw Marco run into his room when I started to walk up the stairs and I began to cry I have messed up so bad but I am only protecting myself

"Oh Marco I just want us to continue to be friends." I whispered into his door

"I want you Star... your my life." I heard Marco say back

I ran into my room changed into my PJ's and went to sleep in my princess bed..

 **Next Day.**

I woke up and got changed into my hot pink tank top with a star on and my blue shorts and black and sliver sparkle belt I also placed my sunglasses on top of my head and wore my white flip flops. I walked downstairs to see every one eating breakfast Marco pulled out my chair I sat down and he pushed it in

"Thanks Marco how is everyone this fine morning." I said happily

"I'm good." Ferguson replied

"I'm excited for the day ahead." Alfonzo said

"I'm ok." Marco said glumly I looked said knowing that it was all my fault that he was sad

" What about you Star?" Mr Diaz asked me

"I'm ok." I said trying to be happy

"Well we have an exciting day planned since it is nice out why don't we go to the beach." Mrs Diaz suggested

"Cool." I yelled

"I'm down with that." Alfonzo said

"Amazing." Ferg cheered

"Sounds cool." Marco said

After breakfast we went up stairs to change I grabbed my two piece swim suit that Mrs Diaz brought me it was black and hade yellow neon Stars and pink neon hearts I put it on and put my outfit over the top. I put on sun block and grabbed my towel, bucket, spade, beach ball and sun block and beach bag

" Star are you ready?" Marco called out from the other side of the door

"Yes I'm coming now." I said opening the door

"You look amazing Star." Marco complimented

"Same to you Marco." I replied blushing like crazy

"Come on kids lets go." Mrs Diaz called out

We rushed out of the back door and straight to the beach I laid my beach towel on the sand and took of my flip flops and laid down on my towel with my sunglasses over my eyes

"Star wanna play catch with me, Alfonzo and Marco." Ferg called out

"Sure." I called out I got up and ran over to them we played catch with a Frisbee it was so much fun.

"Who wants to go swimming?" I asked only Alfonzo and Ferguson replied Marco walked over to his parents I walked over to my towel took of my out fit and my sunglasses and ran into the water with Ferg and Alfonzo trailing behind. We splashed around hade loads of fun but there was one thing missing so I got out of the water and walked over to Marco who was sun bathing

"Wanna join?" I asked

"No thanks Star." Marco replied my face went to a sad mood

"Marco don't let our little spat ruin our fun." I said pulling him off the sand

"Oh fine." Marco agreed he slid his top of I never knew Marco hade a 6 pack I just stared in awe

"Star you ok?" He asked me

"Yeah race you." I yelled running towards the water

"No fair you hade a head start." he yelled chasing me

When we made it to the water we splashed around having fun just like the good days we spent majority of our time in the water and the night was coming closer on our second day. At last it was only my and Marco in the water dunking each other under water.

 _Marco's_ _POV_

"Hey Marco stop it is getting late."Star said walking out of the sea she used her spare towel to dry of then she slipped on her out fit she looked gorgeous

"Soo um Star do you wanna take a moonlight walk with me." I asked just like my dream

"Marco I would love to." Star said just like my dream oh no that means...

"KARATE BOY AND WAIT STAR BUTTERFLY I THOUGHT YOU DIED ANYWAY HAND ME YOUR WAND!" Ludo yelled"

"I brought her back to life with the most powerful magic." I said as I punched spike balls in the face as he ran up to me

"Jellybean Hallucination Mist." Star yelled as she pointed her wand at baby potato

Suddenly just like my dream I was fighting monsters when I feminine scream came from behind me just like my dream Star hade been captured by Lobster claws he was holding her by her neck

"MARCO SAVE ME PLEASE!" Star cried out

I hade two options I could either let my best friend die again or risk my own life to save her. It was obvious which I should choose

"Star I lost you once I'm not making the same mistake twice because... I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART." I yelled running towards her

Before Lobster claw could give the wand to Ludo I punched him in the face loosing his grip on both the wand and Star's neck I caught Star and ran away from Lobster claw I placed her gently with her and on the sand and went and defeated the rest of the monsters

"The power of Love is a force you will never beat Ludo." Star yelled as she ran up behind me I opened the portal and Star kicked Ludo into the portal and his minouns followed

After everyone cleared out I ran up to Star she hade her arms out for a hug but instead I pulled in for a kiss. She was shocked at first but melted into it. It felt really natural just like breathing or walking. We broke apart for air and I gazed into her eyes she gazed back into mine before I hugged her

"Star are you ok?" I finally chocked out while trying not to cry at the fact I just saved my Star

"I am thanks to you Marco or shall I say My hero." Star complimented I began to blush at the statement

" B-but S-S-Star I am no H-Hero I am an average guy with a crush on the most amazing princess I know." I said

"M-Marco I was wrong I can't imagine a life without you I love you Diaz." Star said pulling me in for another kiss

"Come on princess let's go inside." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulders

"Ok Hero." She said giving me a peck on the cheek.

 **Well thanks for reading this chapter.**


	9. Back to Normal

**Hey guys I'm kinda going on a posting spree so I'm writing as much as I can I hope you enjoy I can't believe my first story is almost over but all good things must come to an end. hope you follow my other stories.**

 **Chapter 9 Back to normal**

 _Star's POV_

I woke up with the worlds biggest smile on my face realizing that I have the coolest guy in the world as my boyfriend. I opened my eyes to see a guy standing in the door way between our rooms.

"Morning princess." He said walking over to me

"Morning handsome." I said hugging him tight

"So what do you wanna do today Star." Marco said breaking the hug

"Spend my entire day with you." I said getting out of bed

"Well I actually have a little surprise for tonight since you didn't finish your party I thought you might want to retry." Marco said walking up behind me.

"Really amazing Marco you promise the only girl you kiss is me." I said

"I Promise Star well I better get ready see you later gorgeous." He said kissing my cheek and leaving I started to blush

Well what are you going to wear today Star I know I will wear my white skinny jeans with my aqua blue tank top

I hade a shower and got dress and went to breakfast.

"Good Morning Star." The boys said

"Morning Gentle men what do you three plan to do this morning." I asked

"Well I am spending every minute with my Star." Marco said I just blushed

"Why don't we check out the arcade." Alfonzo suggested I nodded along with Marco and Ferguson we finished breakfast and headed to the arcade floor. we played video games all morning.

"I win again Ferg." I cheered as Marco gave me a hug

"Oh Man you suck at the shooting games Star has beaten you 28 times in a row on different games." Marco laughed

"Well why don't we try a mans game Moto bike racing." Ferguson said

"Your on." I said I hopped onto a moto bike with some help from Marco and I won three times in a row

"You ready to admit defeat?" I asked

"Yeah Star you win." Ferg said in defeat I cheered and Marco lifted me off the ground.

"Hey guys what's the time?" Alfonzo asked

"Umm 12:00 wanna grab some pizza for lunch?" Marco asked we all nodded and went over to the café and hade some tasty pizza then we played more video games and Marco won me a teddy.

We spent the rest of the day Partying in the club next to the arcade and just having a good time until Marco looked at his watch and froze

"Babe what is wrong?" I asked

"It is getting late I got to get ready for tonight ok see you tonight Love you Star." He said running of but I still hade some time so I carried on exploring the mansion it got to about 7:00 in the evening and I realized I needed to get ready for tonight so I ran down the stairs to my room I picked out my white knee length dress that hade spiral pattern on them I hade a shower washed my hair I dried it with my hairdryer then I curled my hair with my curler put on my dress and white flip flops grabbed my make up set and did my make up I looked in the mirror knowing something was missing. I searched my bag for that one perfect item and I couldn't find it

"Where is it?" I asked

"Looking for this?" A boy in a leather Jacket and skinny jeans spinning something round his finger

"what is it?" I asked Marco

"Your pendant I gave you and you gave back to me." Marco said as he stopped spinning the necklace

"May I?" he asked I nodded and he placed the chain on my neck I lifted up my hair and Marco did the clasp and a let my curled hair hang on my shoulders

"You look gorgeous My Star." he said I blushed

"So what is that surprise you hade for me?" I asked he took my hand and lead me outside to a picnic blanket and basket on the grass on a hill over looking a barred of area

"wow this is amazing Marco." I stated running up the hill to the picnic basket

"I made your favourite." He said taking out a plate of Nacho's from the basket

"OMG I love you." I said hugging him

"Dig in Princess." Marco said and I gleefully took some Nacho's and ate them then he took out a radio from his pocket I look puzzled but I just continued to enjoy the Nacho's then the fireworks started

"WOW MARCO THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL!" I squealed

"I am glad you like it Star now sit back and watch the show." He said wrapping his arm round my shoulders and tucked into these Nacho's we watched the display it was beautiful I looked into his eyes he looked into mine we stayed like that for a while then I stood up to move closer to the edge when Marco grabbed my wrist

"What I'm not leaving Marco just getting closer." I said reassuring him

"No it is not that Star I um wanted to um make it official." Marco said

"make what official?" I asked Marco got down on one knee

"Um Star will you um Be my Girlfriend?" He asked pulling a diamond ring from his pocket

"Of course Marco I would love to but why are you giving me a ring." I said in happiness and curiosity in my voice

"It is a class ring it is something a guy gives a girl when he truly believes he truly loves." He explained

"Ok Of course I will be your girlfriend was all this just to make us official." I asked

"Guilty." Marco said slipping the diamond ring onto my ring figure on my left hand

"there the picture of pure perfection I'm so lucky to call you my girlfriend." Marco said

"No i'm luckier to have some one as sweet as you as my boyfriend." I replied kissing him

Then we broke for air and just watched the fire works display.

 **What did you think of that ending how sweet ok keep reading because soon I will post the final chapter to this Story and please leave reiews for any other starco fanfics you want me to write.**


	10. Final Chapter School's Recation

**Hey sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I have been busy with school work I have had to make loads of projects for the past few weeks plus I had two of my best friends birthday parties that I went to so I have been a busy bee. everything is all right now so I should be posting on my other stories as regular as I can. Last Chapter so sad. Thanks to everyone who has followed this story since chapter 1. this was my first ever fanfic and I love it the most out of them all. I love all of my fans too. Now lets get on with the Final Chapter of Holiday Horror.**

 **Final Chapter. Chapter 10- School's reaction**

 **Narrator**

 **The rest of the summer was so much fun for the new official couple they played games, fought monsters, went to the beach and went on a few dates but summer was over now and it is the first day back at school.**

 _No-one's POV_

The sun shone through the thin curtains of Star's bedroomas for the first time in 6 weeks her alarm clock went off waking her up for school.

"Huh why is my alarm clock going of?" Star asked her self she thought for a moment before her boyfriend Marco entered her room

"Moring princess ready for the first day back at school?" Marco asked sitting down next to his girlfriend on her bed

"That's why my alarm clock was going off." Star yelled

"Come on breakfast is downstairs we have pancakes." Marco said happily getting off the bed as Star sat up. Marco extended his hand and Star gleefully took it as they walked out of Star's room, down the stairs and into the kitchen then Marco let go of Star's hand and pulled out a chair for her she sat down giggling then Marco pushed it back in and sat down next to her

"What is so funny Star?" He asked

"You pulled out my chair again I told you to stop doing that." Star said turning to face him

"And I said a princess such as yourself should be treated with respect even if I am your boyfriend your still a ruler to be." Marco explained staring into her blue eyes

"But in this dimension ruler to be or not I'm a normal girl with the worlds coolest boyfriend." Star Cheered happily before kissing Marco's cheek

"Good morning love birds breakfast is ready." MRs Diaz said as she placed heart shaped pancakes in front of them both Star and Marco awed then blushed before eating every crumb of pancake of the plate. then they rushed up stairs to get ready for school.

20 minutes later Marco came down in his normal hoodie but over the top he wore a Black leather Jacket but on the back was written I'm With Star Butterfly. He also hade his chocolate brown hair combed back and was held their by hair gel and he had sunglasses on top of his head and his school bag had some pictures of monsters on it and it was black

"New look for a new year Marco?" Mr Diaz asked quizzically

"I brought me and Star these Jackets for the new year and I felt like gelling my hair back so it could match a 1960's theme." Marco explained as he put his shades down coving his eyes

Suddenly Star came down stairs with her new Mewni inspired one shoulder school bag that hade a magical feel to it. Star wore a white and baby pink dress with some black flats Covering her dress was a similar Leather jacket to Marco's but on the back it had written I'm with Marco Diaz in red. star's blonde hair was down and wavy she also had sunglasses on her head.

"You look beautiful Star." Marco stated as he took Star's hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs

"And you look as handsome as ever bad boy." Star said snickering because her safe kid boyfriend looked like a total rebel in his leather jacket

Star's ring on her left hand glittered in the sun light giving Star an angelic glow

"Well come on you to a picture of your first day of school." Mrs Diaz said bringing out her camera

"Can I have a copy of that photo please to put in my scrap I made this summer?" Star asked politely

"Of course star now of you go or you will be late." Mrs Diaz said while practically pushing the couple out of the door once outside Marco took Star's hand in his own and they strolled down the road towards school. Then when they reached the gates Kids were already staring at him and Star as they walked in. Marco stopped before the building

"Baby what's wrong?" Star asked

"Nothing I wanted to have a little moment before we entered because when we do people are going to ask loads of questions." Marco explained

So to calm Marco down Star gave him a quick peck on the lips before saying

"Marco since the day we met this is the moment I have dreamed about having you as my boyfriend and I can prove we are made for each other because on my left hand is my class ring the one you gave me it even has Star and Marco forever engraved on it and you said a boy only gives a girl a class ring when they are destined to be together so please don't be worried we can face It together." Marco looked touched before hugging Star tightly  
"Thank you princess." He whispered in Stars ear then he said

"Ready?" Star just nodded

With that Marco put his arm around her shoulders and led her into the school. As they entered people from all different ages stared at the two teens walking down the hallway towards the gym to pick up their locker number and class timetable. Once they got their timetables and locker numbers they saw they had every single class together even homeroom and PE and they would be locker neighbours

"Marco it was like some one told principle skeeves we are dating and he arranged our classes to be together." Star cheered happily while hugging her boyfriend tight

"Yeah it is princess." Marco said kissing the top of her head then Sabrina walked up to them two

"Hey are you two finally dating?" She asked, Marco and Star looked puzzled

"We are dating but why did you say finally?" Star asked

"Well everyone knew that you to would be an item you to live together it was only a matter of time." Sabrina explained

"Wow we were that oblivious to everyone knowing?" Marco asked shocked

"Yeah we even created a ship name for you both." Sabrina yelled excitedly Marco and Star stood arms around each other waiting for her to continue

"Oh it is...STARCO!" Sabrina yelled cheerfully

"I love it." Marco and Star said in unison then laughed at each other

"Well bye Starco." Sabrina said running off just then the devils daughter Brittany Wong came up to them.

"Look Star Butterface finally got with Lameo Diaz." Brittany snarled Star's face flushed with anger but then she looked down at her ring and thought of a plan Marco on the other hand went to throw a punch at her for insulting his Star but Star caught it and looked at him with a sly grin his fist loosened in her hand and he just held Star's hand

"Brittany don't you have a boyfriend?" Star asked

"Yeah of course and he is way cooler then your loser Boyfriend mine is captain of the football team." Brittany bragged but it didn't phase Star not once

"Then I guess you have a class ring one of the three rings a girl should never take of." Star said bravely

"No what is it to you anyway even if Marco gave you one it would be a candy one." Brittany sneered but once again Star's focus on Brittany never phased

"Well my Marco isn't the Captain of any Football team but he brought me this just to make us official." Star sad flashing her gold ring with the large diamond embedded in front of Brittany's face

"Wait what Marco brought that for you?" Brittany replied obviously to shocked to say anything

"Yes he did so who has the loser boyfriend now." Star said bragging. Brittany ran away crying and yelled

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY STAR BUTTERFLY!" but Marco yelled back

"THAT IS PRINCESS STAR BUTTERFLY TO YOU BRITTANY." Star laughed and kissed her boyfriend suddenly Jackie and Janna approached behind them and tapped Star's shoulder. The new couple turned around and as soon as They two saw the girls Star jumped in front of Marco

"What do you want traitors?" Marco asked Bitterly

"We wanted to say sorry to Star geez Marco lighten up." Janna said kinda hurt

"Well ok but I'm staying here." Marco said gripping Star's hand tighter

"We are sorry that our jealousy got the best of us Star." Jackie and Janna said quickly and in unison

"It is ok I'm here now thanks to Marco." Star replied

"What do you mean Star?" Jackie asked

"Ludo put me in a death like state and with a true loves kiss Marco woke me up then the next day Marco risked his life to save me and my wand from Lobster Claws." Star explained

"I'll do any thing for you Starlight." Marco said kissing her cheek.

"Really Star I'm so sorry none of that would of even happed if I wasn't jealous." Jackie apologized hugging Star

"Let the past be in the past why don't we just be friends just like it was." Star said breaking the hug

*ring*ring*

"First bell we better go to homeroom bye girls." Marco called out dragging them away from Star

 **Narrator**

 **The day went pretty quickly but the two teens didn't pay attention to anything other then each other since it was just the basics again. The end of the day was coming near and Marco still had one thing left to do.**

 _No-one's POV_

"I think apart from the end of the party I had the best summer ever." Alfonzo said to Ferguson and Starco

"Yeah and Starco finally got together so no one is hurt now." Ferg said which reminded Marco of something he has been wanting to do for a while

"Star I've got to do something wanna come with?" Marco asked his girlfriend

"Sure babe bye boys." Star called out chasing Marco to the parking lot. As she entered she had a puzzled look on her face but when Marco approached Oscar she new exactly what he was doing. Since Brittany was taken down it was time for Oscar

"Yo Grason get down here." Marco yelled causing some heads to turn

"Why should I listen to you Safe kid." Oscar said snickering

"Because I have a little score to settle with you." Marco said cracking his knuckles Star ran up to him

"Marco don't you'll get hurt." Star pleaded but it didn't work

"What like he hurt you words don't hurt me Star I'll be ok now stand back." Marco explained with anger in his eyes Star stood back just staring at her boyfriend in his Leather Jacket trying to be tough

"Marco why do you even care for a thing like Star she is a useless nobody who thinks she is a princess when in reality she is just a selfish brat." Oscar called out jumping of his car and walking towards Marco.

Star broke out into tears and went running out of the school Marco didn't need to turn around to know it was her crying it was the exact same as the night he hurt her anger boiled inside of Marco. Marco stared into Oscars eyes with fire burning his soul

"What did you say?" Marco yelled

"N-Nothing." Oscar said scared at what Marco might do to him

Then suddenly Marco threw a punch straight at Oscars face

"That was for calling Star a brat." Marco yelled before he side kicked Oscar in the stomach it when on and on some kids even videoed Marco's freak out it was the most freighting thing ever. Marco yelled out every hurtful thing Oscar has said to Star that made her cry. Oscar got a few punches on Marco but he got completely beaten up. When it was almost over Oscar laid beaten up on the floor coved in bruises when the final blow came down on his face Marco yelled out

"If you ever hurt my girlfriend physically or emotionally you'll get hell you hear me Oscar." Marco walked of with his shades down and being greeted by an applause he was going to find his girlfriend. He ran out of school and looked in every place Star loves then he decided to call her her phone rang twice before she answered

 **Bold-Marco**

 _Italic -Star_

 _Hello_

 **Hey Star where are you Babe**

 _On the hill near the school that over looks the town why_

 **Ok I'll be there in 10 and because I want to see my princess again plus I have a funny video to show you.**

 _K bye_

 **Bye**

Marco hung up the phone and sprinted towards the hill he climbed to the top to see Star sitting there her head in her knees

"Hey Star are you ok?" Marco asked sitting next to her. Star looked up her eyes red and puffy from where she had been crying she wiped away her tears and tried to fix her hair

"Hey babe an yeah I'm ok sorry I look ugly as ever but what do you expected from a thing." Star said sadly as she moved her head so she could gaze over the town the sun was setting on this first day of school and they could both say it had been a good day both standing up to their enemies

"Star don't listen to Oscar he is the idiot you are not a thing or a brat you are a true princess and you look gorgeous as ever, Star believe me when I say this I am the luckiest guy in the world to have a girlfriend as strong, smart, kind,fun loving,gorgeous,caring,determind and royal as you." Marco explained as he hugged Star

"IS the only reason you love me because I'm royal?" Star asked

"No that is the very least thing I love you for oh Star if you were royal or no I would love you because of your personality." Marco explained standing up looking into her eyes

"So what was that video you wanted to show me?" Star asked changing the subject

"Oh yeah it was me beating the life out of Oscar some one recorded it on my phone." Marco said pulling his phone form his pocket showing her the video

"You beat him up for me?" Star asked

"Yep no one hurts my Star on my watch." Marco said giving Star another hug but Star placed her hand on a bruise Marco tried not to wince at the pain but he failed. Star looked at him puzzled then took of his Leather Jacket and rolled up the sleeve of his hoodie to reveal a huge black purple and blue bruise

"MARCO YOUR ARM!" Star yelled in shock

"Ok so he got a few punches on me no big deal." said pulling his sleeve back down

"Marco that bruise is a big deal I knew you would get hurt this is all my fault I should of been there I'm sorry Marco." Star said with her eyes filling with tears

"Hey no need to cry I'm ok the main thing is I am alive." Marco said facing Star

"Ok come on lets go home before it gets dark." Star said but before she walked down the hill Marco pulled her back and kissed her lips it was much longer and much more passionate then the ones over the summer but they enjoyed all equally

"I think we could stay a little longer."

 **That was chapter ten please leave suggestions for any other Star vs The Forces of Evil fan fics. But more importantly I want to thank all my fans for all their support threw this. How cute was that ending ok bye everyone.**

 **Love Starcosuperfan2015xxxx**


End file.
